Take Solace in Me
by Vellichor29
Summary: It was over. The park was gone, Masrani was dead, and Claire was severely stressed. The whole family had decided to camp out at a hotel before going their separate ways. It wasn't supposed to happen… but she left the door wide open. As if inviting him in. Claire/Zach, Incest warning.
1. Chapter 1

Take Solace in Me:

Author's Note:

 **Apparently, I take requests now. This one is for 27 who had asked me to write this for him. Despite the daunting task of writing a lemon (having never written one before) and the fact that I had never entertained the idea of an incestuous couple. I have decided to partake in this quest. So here you go, anyone who wishes to read this… Claire/Zach.**

XXX

The group of four humans were cowering while watching the two titans rage across Main Street. There were actually three fighting, but one was only a fraction of the other two's size. _Smack!_ The forest-colored titan threw the slightly larger white one into a building while the small blue one rode on the forest-colored titan's back. But despite the forest-colored titan and the smaller blue one seemingly teaming up against the white one, the white one was not going down easy.

Among the humans who were cowering was a teenager named Zach. He was a typical teenage heartthrob. Tall, good-looking, and had a way with words that would surprise many people. But, also like many teens, he was arrogant, rude, distant, and self-centered. He looked down at his little brother, Gray. Gray was only eleven years old, extremely intelligent, and very perceptive of everything around him.

The two viewed the world through different spectrums. Gray would see the beauty in even the ugliest beast. Like he no doubt did towards the Indominus Rex, the white beast who had just been tossed through the fence separating Main Street from the lagoon. Zach, on the other hand, only saw the worst in people. He had closed his eyes to the world but this entire experience has forced them open. Specifically the white beast ambushing them in the valley.

Zach may have opened his eyes, but Gray was still naïve. Though Zach could see the beautiful forest-colored Tyrannosaurus Rex glaring at the white monster in all of her glory, he still knew that she would turn on them in an instant. He pulled his weeping younger brother close. They were beginning to lose hope. The Indominus had brushed off the twin attacks like it had the bullets from ACU.

Zach flinched as someone touched his shoulder. He turned quickly to see his aunt Claire trying to pull them away. It was time to go. If they took this chance to leave, it didn't matter if the Indominus lived or died. Zach and Gray stood to run with her and another survivor just as the Mosasaur jumped from the lagoon. The group rounded the corner, running towards the escape boats, so Zach wasn't sure if the white devil had been caught by the maw full of eighty-eight teeth. It probably didn't matter, he doubted the Mosasaur could actually kill the devil.

They panted hard as they boarded the last ship. A loud horn sounded them off. Off of Isla Nublar… leaving Jurassic World behind, forever. This was likely the last time humans would try to make dinosaurs… but there was a small voice in Zach's head that said otherwise. If there was one thing he knew was absolute about humans it was that they would never give up, no matter the cost.

He checked on his brother, whispering comforting words to him before checking on the rest of the party. They were all a mess, sweat drenched their clothes and it was clear that Claire and Owen had rubbed mud (or something worse) on themselves. Speaking of Claire, Zach couldn't help staring at his aunt. He had once thought that she was just a calloused business woman who cared nothing for the world except money. She didn't even know anything about him or Gray. And earlier today, he had confirmed his theories.

But he wasn't so sure now. If the Indominus attack could cause his eyes to open, it could Claire's as well. She had tracked them through the thick jungle, fired a gun at a flying dinosaur (a species that Zach didn't know), and had led a T-Rex to save them. She was practically glowing at the moment, Zach couldn't stop staring. Her normally bright red hair looked as if it had caught fire. He was positive it was the adrenaline that hasn't left his system yet.

Claire pulled the brothers close to her, they were safe. It didn't matter if the T-Rex won, no one alive was left on the island. She turned up to the man who had accompanied her through the jungle in search of the brothers, Owen. He was devastated, he had lost his entire raptor pack, he wasn't even sure if Blue, his beta, was still alive. She could tell that he was holding back tears. The boat landed in a harbor in the US. They were home.

They were greeted by Zach and Gray's parents. They had heard what had happened at had rushed to the drop off point. They shared a quick embrace, but pulled back quickly. Karen, Claire's sister, had remembered the reason for sending their kids off to Jurassic World. She and her husband, Scott, were getting a divorce. It would be easier on the kids if they weren't present while it was being finalized.

Claire hoped that the idea of divorce was pushed to the back of their minds. Zach and Gray needed them together now more than ever. They decided to stay at a hotel for the night before getting plane tickets in the morning to go back home. Though Claire had no idea what she was going to do. She was out of a job and a home. Karen offered to allow her to stay with them, though Scott vehemently refused. Claire wasn't sure if she was going to take Karen up on that offer.

Owen had decided to keep moving, he apparently had family near here and he was going to go and visit them. Zach could tell that he was lying, but he didn't say anything. Owen was also out of a job and a home, just like Claire. Claire watched him go, hoping that he would eventually recover from losing his pack. Owen had really bonded with the raptors, unusually so for a human. She never questioned it, but she didn't attempt to comfort him.

She may have kissed him during the incident, but it was a spur-of-the-moment decision. She didn't have any real feelings for the man and neither did he for her. They hated each other. For them to actually end up would be unrealistic. She had let him go. What she didn't know was that Owen did not have any family near the area. He had briefly considered suicide, but decided to go back into the military. Loss was what had pushed him into the military in the first place, but he had moved on when he had accepted the job at Jurassic World. Now he had nowhere else to turn.

Karen and Scot had gotten three rooms. One room for them, one for Zach and Gray, and one for Claire. Two doubles and a single (Karen didn't want to share a bed with her soon to be ex-husband). Neither Zach nor Gray had anything with them, nor did Claire. Karen had given Claire an extra outfit, but Zach and Gray would have to remain in their sweaty clothes. Zach and Gray sat in their room in silence.

Zach had lost his phone in the jungle when the Indominus ambushed them and Gray was without any of his usual reading material. It was an awkward silence until Gray decided to break it, "Hey Zach, I'm hungry." That's right, they haven't eaten in hours.

Zach struggled not to make a rude comment, "Yeah?" He so desperately wanted to add the passive aggressive comment, _"What do you want me to do about it?"_ But that's what the old Zach would have said. The Zach who had his eyes closed.

"Could you please go out and get something?" Zach had never noticed, but Gray was usually very polite. Only making the old Zach seem even ruder.

"I don't have any money," Zach shrugged. It was the truth. All of Zach's money was lying in the hotel on Jurassic World along with all of their clothes and Gray's books.

"Why don't you ask mom and dad?" Gray suggested.

Zach flinched when the voices in the room next to theirs became louder. Suddenly there was a loud bang. "Yeah, I really don't think that's a good idea," he said. It was naïve to think that Karen and Scott would be able to put aside their differences for one night, even after the incident. They really should have separated themselves by allowing one of them to be in a room with Zach and the other in a room with Gray… but that would be choosing sides. There was no real right answer.

"Oh," was all Gray said. He thought for a minute. Zach never realized how brilliant Gray's mind really was. He had an excellent memory and could identify every dinosaur on the planet, but strategy was where he began to fall off. "What if you asked Aunt Claire?"

That was actually a good idea. Karen had realized that after the incident, Claire had become a strong foundation for Gray and had asked her sister to give her spare keycard to Gray. Just in case. No one thought that it would be necessary, but Claire had been more than happy to agree. "Yeah sure, I think I saw that she still had her wallet. Yeah, give me the keycard, I'll be back in a minute," Zach said, holding out his hand. Gray gave him the key and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The brother's room was between their parents' room and Claire's. Zach walked to the room on the right and opened the door without thinking. He could hear soft murmuring in the room. It was someone singing. Correction, it was _Claire_ singing. Zach didn't think she was the singing type, but her voice was lovely. But he couldn't see her. He walked deeper into the room, caution thrown to the wind.

The room was fairly dark, but there was light coming from the bathroom. He followed the sound of the singing. It was a beautiful song, _Say Something (I'm giving up on you)_. Zach fearlessly entered the bathroom, "And I… am feeling so small. It was over my head, I know nothing at all," the voice sang. Zach froze when he rounded the corner, Claire was in the shower.

The shower has a glass door. Despite the steam, Zach could see through the door without any trouble. Thankfully, Claire had her eyes closed as she sang. But Zach didn't run… he couldn't move. Like a deer caught in headlights. Her blazing hair had turned the color of blood. Her skin was as pale as the moon and her body curved in just the right way, it got Zach's blood pumping. But he had to _move_.

Too late, "Say something, I'm giving up on you," as those words left her mouth, she opened her eyes. "Zach! Oh my God!" she made a vain attempt to cover herself. Zach couldn't stop staring. She huffed, "Zach… what do you want?" She had to stay calm, Zach was a teenager. This would be worse if it was Gray who had walked in on her.

After today's events, she had figured a nice hot shower would help her recuperate. She was alone in the room so she didn't bother shutting the bathroom door. _"Stay calm,"_ she kept repeating to herself like a mantra. He clearly wanted something, she could give it to him and then he could leave. Then they would both forget this had happened.

But Zach continued to stare, which only made Claire self-conscious. "Zach?" she asked again. If he was just going to stare, then she was going to scream.

"You're beautiful," he finally said. It was all he could even think of. "You're a wonderful singer too…" he had managed to sputter out. His eyes were definitely open now. Dirty thoughts raced through his mind. He tried to fight them off, this was his _aunt_! But he inevitably failed.

"What do you want?" Claire repeated again. Though she was flattered that he thought she was beautiful, it made her no less self-conscious. She had not wanted him to hear her sing, though. She didn't want anyone to hear her sing.

"You," he said simply. It was a cheesy line, but she became flustered. He removed his shirt and began working on his pants. He had made up his mind. The dirty thoughts had won, he was getting into that shower with her.

"What do you think you are doing!" she said louder. She was becoming paranoid. Zach was a teenager, they'd bone anything that moved, even if it was their own aunt. _"He isn't seriously considering…"_ her thought was interrupted by his pants falling to the ground. Along with his undergarments. She moved her arm that was covering her breasts to her mouth in a gasp before quickly moving the arm back into place. There was no need to pour more fuel on this fire.

Zach's engorged member stood straight up in attention. Claire knew that she was no expert in sex, having never done it before. She was always too busy and she never found the right guy. Zach seemed about average, _"Not too big or too small,"_ Claire thought before shaking her head vigorously. There was no way she was actually considering this!

Zach remained silent as he opened the sliding shower door and stepped into the shower with Claire. He had his back to the spray of water. Neither moved as they stared each other down. Claire considered slapping Zach, but decided against it. She settled with glaring at him, begging him to step out of the shower and leave. Zach would do no such thing, however. His own stare dared her to move her hands.

Neither backed down from the other's gaze for several minutes. Zach's body blocked all of the water and Claire started to dry. Zach started to glance up and down Claire's body, observing her. She shivered, despite the heat, under his gaze and turned away from him. No longer daring to look him in the eye. Zach had determined that she had only just stepped into the shower, she hadn't begun to wash yet. _"Let's fix that,"_ he thought.

He gently moved her arms to her side. Claire didn't struggle, but refused to look at him. He carefully stepped around her, bringing her back under the spray of water. Once the water began to cascade down her back, he grabbed the soap and began to lather it in his hands. She continued to avert her gaze. He rubbed her gently with his hands, starting at her shoulders and working his way down her arms. He avoided heading straight to her breast, he wished to savor the moment.

He continued to give her a gentle massage as he rubbed her with the soap. Around her neck, skipping the breasts (he's come back to those), and going down towards her legs. He started at her feet and worked her way up. He gritted his teeth as he passed her groin, he had to resist temptation. She was allowing him to do all of this, it'd be best not to upset her.

He rubbed her abdomen and moved towards his first prize, the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen. He kneaded them carefully, causing her to gasp. He wasn't necessarily worried about hurting her, he figured that she had as little experience as he did. He groped them for some time until he turned his gaze towards her face. She was looking at him.

She hadn't noticed how tall he really was. When she was wearing her heels, he was only an inch or two taller than her, but without them, she was down a good four or five inches. A red haze filled her vision, she wasn't really resisting, but she had decided to stop denying the cold, hard fact. Zach, despite his inexperience, was doing a good job and she was quickly becoming aroused. Zach finally let her breasts go and he held his hands up.

Now that she was looking at him with a strange fire in her eyes, he had no idea what to do. He was acting on instinct up until this point, he wasn't sure where to take it from here. Claire solved that problem by turning around. Her plea was silent, but Zach heard it loud and clear. Finish what you started. Zach squirted more soap onto his hands, lathering them up good, before starting his slow massage down her back. He had given a massage once before, to an ex-girlfriend. She had said he did a good job, Zach only hoped an adult thought the same.

Claire hissed as he pressed on a knot in her back. He kneaded it a little bit harder than before, trying to get the kink out. Claire decided that she didn't want to stay silent anymore. There was an awkward feeling hanging in the steam, and she hoped to dispel it. "I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm out of a job, I have nowhere to go, and I don't even know what happened to Rexy. And the worst part… I've failed." Zach was fully aware of her troubles, but didn't give his input. He only moved further down her back.

"I've failed Masrani and I've failed Mr. Hammond," a single tear dripped from her eye as she said this. She was glad her back was to Zach. She hissed again as Zach kneaded another particularly tender spot. "I don't even know what's left for me." Zach could understand that. All he really had was his brother (and he had only actually starting caring today). His parents were getting a divorce, his mother was being weak and his father was being an ass. He knew that Gray still loved them both… but Zach couldn't just give out kindness like that anymore. After today's events, it might just be better for Claire to get her own home and Zach and Gray move in with her… assuming their parents couldn't get their shit together.

Zach finally reached her firm ass. He kneeled and groped it softly, having earned it as a reward. He decided to speak up, "Don't worry about all of that."

Claire flinched and turned back around, causing Zach to stand back up. "I can't stop worrying. If I don't worry, I won't be motivated to fix everything," she said quietly. There was no noise after her words except the patter of water on the hard shower bottom. Zach didn't move, they were back to staring at each other.

"Who says you need to fix anything? You just need to move on… but you shouldn't worry about that now," Zach said.

"I already said that I couldn't stop worrying. I know that I'll have to move on, but to where?" Claire raised her voice. She sounded as if she expected Zach to have all of the answers.

"The only thing that matters is the here and now. When the time comes, you can worry about what you're going to move on to, but for now, I've got you," Zach sounded so sincere. He suddenly became determined. He was going to make her stop her worrying. He just needed to provide a distraction, and he had the perfect one in mind.

"But…" she started to say, but was interrupted by Zach bringing his hands up to her face. She had been looking down at the shower floor since Zach responded, but he grabbed her face and pointed it up at his.

"Take solace in me," he said and connected their lips. There was a sudden spark and Claire's mind was free. A fire had been lit deep within her, a fire that had to be quenched, and she knew just who to help her quench it. She could stop worrying about the future if she had something in the present to focus on. And she had Zach.

The kiss lasted a solid minute before she pulled away. They both breathed heavily. She turned around and shut the shower off, she opened the door, and stepped out. Zach stayed inside the shower, watching with a curious expression. Claire pulled a clean towel off of a rack and began drying herself off. She did it slowly, almost taunting Zach. She tossed the towel aside when she was finished and stepped gracefully out of the bathroom. She turned back to wink at Zach, enticing him to follow.

Zach took that as his cue. He stepped out of the shower and pulled a clean towel off of the rack. He dried himself quickly and haphazardly. He was still practically dripping wet when he stepped out of the bathroom. He looked for Claire and found her lying on her bed. She had one leg crossed over the other, hiding herself from him.

He crossed the empty space between the bathroom and her bed. He climbed up onto the bed, hovering over her. He gently moved her leg, sending one last glance in her direction. She only smiled at him. He smirked slightly and leaned down to her sex. He gave it a tentative lick and then paused. He made a face, pretending to determine if he liked the taste. It tasted like honey, surprisingly sweet.

He continued to lick the outsides of her sex, his inexperience evident on his lack of any real strategy. He knew generally what to do, he had seen a lot of porn; he had just never done this before. She seemed to be enjoying his ministrations, she had let out a cacophony of gasps and moans. He thought for a moment before shoving his tongue deep into her sex, trying to see if he could make her moan louder. He was successful, she let out a long moan before clapping her hand over her mouth.

That's right… not only are they in a hotel, Gray is next door. If they could hear their parents arguing, then he could hear her moaning. They would have to be quiet. He removed his tongue from her dripping sex, his face covered in her juices. Now on to the main event.

He repositioned himself where their groins matched up. He had to lean down slightly to lock lips with her again. She could taste herself on his tongue as they wrestled for dominance in her mouth. He lined up carefully and thrusted into her. He broke through a barrier of some kind, causing him to pause. He saw that she had cringed slightly. He had no idea that she was still a virgin. He waited a minute before continuing his thrusting.

In, out, in, out, a rhythmic beat. It wasn't long before she was moaning loudly again. She once again placed her hand over her mouth, but it did little to stifle the moans. "Faster," she managed to command. He had thought he set a steady pace, but she wanted more. The fire inside her was consuming her soul… it needed to be put out soon.

He picked up his pace, a slapping sound could be heard throughout the room. He soon lost himself within the beat. Neither of them could contain themselves as she started thrusting upwards to meet him. She became desperate for release and he was just trying to hold on. Her hand was no longer covering her mouth, it instead brought his head down to hers so they could reconnect their lips. That would help stifle the relentless moans coming from her. She locked her legs behind him, pulling him closer to her, causing him to start to thrust even deeper. His hands found her breasts once again. He fondled and rubbed them like he did while they were in the shower.

It was like the buildup of energy before a nuclear meltdown. Claire felt it spread from her center all throughout her body. She tensed suddenly and pulled Zach even closer, trapping him within her. Her sex clenched his tightly. He sucked in a deep breath as she exploded with a silent scream. She kept him close as he did his best to hold on. He didn't have a condom on and he didn't want to risk releasing in her. She finally managed to let him out of her and he exploded on her stomach with a loud sigh.

He collapsed beside her, both panting heavily. She groped the nightstand next to her for the box of tissues that had been placed their prior to her arrival. She wiped down her abdomen, clearing it of the white liquid. She turned towards him, the fog clearing from her mind, "Thank you, Zach." They shared a brief smile before his dropped quickly into a frown.

Her face lit with concern before he said, "I just remembered why I came in the first place. Gray was hungry and he wondered if you had any money for room service. Mom and dad were busy fighting so he said to come to you."

She made a silent 'oh' before saying, "Well I don't have any money. But I think that there might be something in the refrigerator." Zach nodded and left the warmth of the bed to search for a snack for Gray. He managed to find a granola bar and figured it would do. He swiftly put his clothes back on with Claire watching intently, as if she was trying to memorize every detail of his body before he was dressed.

He headed for the door before hesitating. He turned back towards Claire and kissed her softly once again, "Just remember not to worry about the future." And with that he was gone. He headed back to his shared room with Gray, he could still hear his parents arguing.

He tossed the granola bar at Gray. "What took you so long?" he asked. He looked concerned, he had heard the strange sounds from next door, but wasn't sure what to make of them.

"She didn't have any money. We had to go down to the front desk and beg for something. This was the only thing that we could get for free," Zach explained nonchalantly. Gray thought about whether or not he was lying, but decided he wasn't, he was just glad he had food. Zach lied down and covered himself with his blanket. He grinned, thoughts of Claire wouldn't leave his head.

Claire herself couldn't stop thinking of Zach. Her first time had been with her nephew. For some reason, even after the fact, she wasn't bothered by this. He had focused entirely on her, ignoring his own pleasure for hers. She smiled softly, she would have to take her sister up on her offer to stay with them. She was sure Zach would be thrilled. Especially because she knew that he was in the house alone for an hour every weekday. She knew he would be happy to have company.

XXX

 **So what do you all think? Too much? Too little? Again, this is the first time I had ever written something like this. Well, I guess I take requests now… and I do more than just Jurassic World. The list of things that I am familiar with is too long to write out now, but if you have a request, PM me and I will see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweet Scent of Destruction

Author's Note:

 **Well… I promised a second chapter, didn't I. Well, I at least entertained it. I could go into a long spiel about what happened to my laptop and how I had been distracted with other work, but I'll skip that. And instead continue straight to the story. We're skipping a month or two into the future from where we left off (the exact amount of time is irrelevant). Please, enjoy.**

XXX

Zach sat panting and staring at the ceiling, reflecting on the past few months. The days had flown by so quickly, he didn't even lament the fact that school had started again. School meant that he had time alone with Claire.

She had moved into the house after the Jurassic World Incident. She had found a simple desk job, her expertise, but remained staying with her sister… and Zach. The two of them had little opportunity over the summer to be alone. Once school had started, they became ravenous, craving the hour and a half they had in the house alone.

Scott, Zach's father, had divorced Karen, Zach's mother, and left for a different state. Zach had not heard from him since the divorce finalized, but wasn't particularly upset. He came to realize in the weeks approaching the divorce that Scott was… well, he was an ass. Scott was mostly an ass towards Karen, but Claire was often on the receiving end of the man's scorn. Which did not sit well with Zach, who had started to despise his father after a particular argument three days before the divorce.

Zach shook his head softly, refusing to remember that day. He was alone with Claire; he shouldn't be doting on past tragedies. He came home an hour earlier than his brother Gray, who took an extra half an hour to walk home. Claire had offered to pick Gray up, but he refused, saying that he preferred to walk alone. Zach didn't think much of it; it gave him more time with Claire.

After the divorce, Karen had thrown herself into her job. Zach figured losing Scott was tearing her apart, but he could do nothing to help her. Claire had done her best to console her sister, but Karen continued to work long hours. They would sit down for dinner and then she would vanish into her room, not to be seen again by any of them until dinner the next day.

"What's occupying your thoughts?" Claire asked. Zach felt her touch his cheek with her soft hands, bringing him back into the real world. They shared a smile before Zach glanced back at the television, which cast the only light in the darkness of the house.

They had closed off the windows so they could watch a movie. "I thought you said you wanted to watch a movie?" Zach asked, playful smirk gracing his face. They had agreed to watch _The Princess Bride,_ one of her favorites. She had been appalled that he had never seen it and insisted that they watch the movie immediately.

She returned his smirk, "When have you known me to _just_ do something?" Zach chuckled. She had a habit of going over the top to please. "Are you not enjoying it?" she asked. They were both completely naked, her on top of him.

"I though you said it was a crime against humanity to not see this movie? It's your favorite, is it not?"

She laughed, " _You're_ my favorite. You can see the movie another time." She left the fact that they only had a limited amount of alone time hanging in the air, unsaid. She continued grinding on top of him, having stopped to deliver her line.

Zach chuckled and thrusted upwards, causing her to cry out. His smirk widened, "It was just an excuse to provide some ambiance," he noted. She nodded, unable to speak with him continuing to thrust into her.

It only took a few minutes for the two of them to reach their zenith. They remained frozen in place as they allowed the ecstasy to wash over them. Eventually, Claire rolled off of Zach, panting heavily. They shared another glance but neither spoke. They were at a loss for words, as they always were after climax. It seemed as if life was perfect for Zach and Claire.

There had been some close calls, Gray coming home early or Karen just walking through the door in the middle of the day. Each time, they had just come off of their high and were busy cleaning up. Only once had Karen entered the domicile while they were in the middle of the act.

They had heard the lock click and reacted immediately. Zach haphazardly threw on a shirt and Claire dove under the cover of blankets, despite it being nearly eighty degrees outside. They flicked on the television just as Karen walked in the door. She passed them by, not sparing them a single glance.

Throughout all of the close calls, they had stuck with a simple rule: one climax and that was it. And, no matter what, they were cleaning up a half an hour before Gray was supposed to be home. And although there were dangerously close calls, they got by while sticking to these two simple rules.

But Zach was still feeling frisky. Claire leaned in for a kiss, which he accepted, but soon trailed off from her lips. He made his way down her neck and towards her breasts, eliciting moans from Claire. He circled the sensitive nub with his tongue and pushed her down, pinning her with her back on the couch.

"Zach!" she cried out. At the sound of her voice, he increased his menstruations, grabbing her other breast with his free hand and caressed it gently. He moved his left hand down to her throbbing sex and began teasing her there as well, overloading her pleasure senses. Her back arched, but she pushed him away. "Zach!"

"What?" he asked, confused to why she pushed her away. His eyes were half-lidded with desire, he wasn't thinking straight.

"Remember the rule," she warned. They had already reached their high, they couldn't risk going again.

"Fuck the rule. Tomorrow's Saturday, we won't be able to do this again until Monday," he said huskily. His breaths were hot against her skin as he went back to her neck, nibbling at a sweet spot he had discovered a few days ago.

She gripped his hair and let out a moan, but she was unable to pull away again. He went for another kiss, which she graciously accepted, before going lower, straight towards her center. _Fuck the rule indeed,_ she smirked to herself before ecstasy spread across her face as he dug his tongue into her.

They were so focused on their pleasure that they didn't hear the lock click. The door was pushed open slowly and a small brown-haired boy walked through the door. "Zach! Aunt Claire! I'm home!" he called out. He left his shoes by the door and continued into the living room.

Claire heard the door open and whispered, _"Shit!"_ to Zach, who seemed to be deaf to the world between her legs. But he heard Gray's yelling as he was coming up for a breath, her juices dribbling from his chin.

"Shit," he echoed. They reacted immediately, Zach throwing himself as far away from her as possible and she drew blankets over herself. Zach pulled his pants up, he had not taken them completely off, buttoning them, but not zipping them. He winced from the tightness, but steeled his expression as Gray walked into the room.

Gray walked into the room, eyebrow raised at the darkness until he saw the movie that was playing. "You guys watching a movie?" He seemed a bit upset that they hadn't waited for him.

" _The Princess Bride,_ it's one of my favorites," Claire squeaked out. She cursed inwardly, she was still highly aroused. Zach was no different. Gray nodded his head and moved to leave the room to let the two continue their movie.

He noted that they had made no popcorn, sacrilege to his young mind, but was more concerned with the clothes strewn across the floor. "Why are your clothes everywhere, Aunt Claire?" he asked carefully. His calculating eyes took in everything and he made an important deduction: Aunt Claire was naked.

He noticed the look of worry flash across both of their faces, but he noticed the heavy blush on her cheeks. He looked over to his brother and noticed the same red across his cheeks… _oh,_ realization spread through his mind, but he remained calm. It was better to let them think that they were getting away with it.

"I had changed before the movie. I was going to clean up after it ended," Claire explained. Well it wasn't technically a lie. Gray nodded his head and slowly backed out of the living room, letting them return to their movie.

After he had left, Claire breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one. Now you remember why we don't just _fuck the rules_ ," she hissed at him.

Zach sighed, "No. You don't know Gray like I do, I saw him. He made the connection, we're toast." Claire raised an eyebrow.

"You can't really say you know your brother when the Incident that changed your mind about him happened only a few months ago," Claire said.

Zach turned on her immediately, "Don't patronize me. He's my brother, regardless of when I started considering him as such. _I know him_."

She grew confused, "Still, you can't be absolutely sure. He might pass it off as nothing, there's no reason to think that it's all over." She smiled and touched his cheek again.

Zach shook his head, "Gray doesn't make mistakes like that. He's smarter than either of us, and he won't forget either. The one thing we can count on is that this will be a terrible dinner…"

XXX

It was indeed a terrible dinner. For it never happened. The moment Karen got home she was ambushed by Gray, who told her of Zach's sins. She had actually asked Gray to explain what was going one twice, she couldn't believe it.

Swift in her wrath, she pulled Claire into her room and shut the door. Zach sat on the couch, television black, with Gray only a cushion away. They listened to muffled shouting and screaming. Zach could swear he heard crying. He had no doubt it was his mother. She had a habit of crying in situations like this.

"Why did you do it?" Gray asked quietly. He had been sitting with his hands in his lap and his head bowed. He had no idea what was going to happen to his brother or to his Aunt. But he hoped the punishment wouldn't be too brutal. But he was not naïve enough to believe it.

"I could ask you the same," Zach said. He refused to make eye contact with his brother, preferring to stare at the door Claire and Karen were locked behind. Zach gulped when he heard something shatter.

"This isn't on me, Zach," Gray turned to him, tears in his eyes. "Why did you do it?" Zach continued to stare at the door, not looking at the distraught Gray.

Why did he do it? Was it because he could? Because she was vulnerable? Because he could help her? Maybe because it was inevitable. "After the incident we needed something. We both needed something…" he looked away from the door and down at his feet.

Gray looked away from him and stood. He walked out of the living room and up the stairs, towards his room. Not saying a thing. But what he wanted to say hung in the air. _Do you not think I suffered?_ But Zach heard one thing from his younger brother. Quiet sobs, the fear of the unknown.

Karen's door opened and Claire walked out. She looked as composed as ever, but she spared Zach a glance. She nodded towards the room she had exited, indicating Karen wanted to speak to him. Zach gulped as she walked away and shut the door to the guest room loudly.

Zach sighed and stood from the couch. He made his way slowly into his mother's room, not sure what to expect. He saw her sitting on her bed, facing the open doorway, glaring at him as he entered the room. He shut the door behind him, hoping that it would block out much of the shouting that was likely to come.

"How much did she tell you?" Zach asked quietly. She did not answer him, instead she stood and gestured towards the spot she had just occupied. She wanted him to sit. Zach complied, sitting on her bed, folding his hands in his lap and casting his glance towards his feet.

"Everything except your state of mind," she said. She walked over to a chest of drawers that sat near a window. The pale moon shone through the thin drapes, its light was overshadowed by the single lamp in the corner of the room. The lamp burned a harsh yellow, but lit the room rather well. No shadows slept in any corner of the room.

"I guess… I needed it," he admitted.

"Yes, that's what she said too. You know that she could accuse you of rape, right? You walked in on her in the shower, instead of turning away embarrassed, you decided to _step in with her!_ " she hissed.

"She needed comforting," Zach said weakly.

"So you gave it to her in the form of sex? I'm angry at her for allowing you to continue instead of pushing you away, but I'm upset at you for even considering it! _She's your aunt!_ Or does family mean nothing to you?" She glared at him, eyes red from crying. But she had steeled herself for her son. She would not cry for him.

Zach stood violently, "We were both vulnerable that night! Family means everything, that's why we took comfort in each other. Isn't that what family is supposed to do?" Karen blinked at him. He sat back down when his mother said nothing, just stared at him, speechless.

She sighed and sat next to him. "Incest is not something I want this family to be known for. I understand the feeling; I want you to know that." She touched his cheek and forced him to look at her. "You have to know that if this went public, she could be charged with molestation. I mean, for God's sake Zach, you're sixteen!"

"So I should've turned to someone my own age?" Zach scoffed. He tore his head from her hands and looked back down at his feet, hanging off the edge of the bed.

Karen looked hurt at that statement, "You should take comfort in your mother, not some floozy. I'm always here for you, Zach. Unlike your father." Her tone turned sour as if even mentioning him brought a bad taste to her mouth. But she pulled her son into a hug none-the-less.

"You were busy arguing with father that night. It was all just… a coincidence. I know, I know it was wrong. And it still is, but we have each other. We're able to drag ourselves through every day because of the other. I… I love her, mom," Zach admitted.

"How often do you… take comfort in each other?" Karen said, pulling away from Zach with a sigh. It was clear she was not going to be punishing him. But Claire was a different story. She might still be kicked out of the house. But Zach couldn't as long as he was still under-aged.

"Whenever we have the chance. Sometimes after school, sometimes in the dead of night if we're feeling lucky," Zach admitted. He took no shame in how often he and Claire had fucked, they had enjoyed it and if she was to be evicted, he at least wanted to be proud of it.

"And she sleeps with no other?"

"No."

"Nor you?"

"No."

Karen sighed, clearly thinking hard. "And do you enjoy it?" she asked, now curious. For her own sake. She knew that Claire had never had a man before, so that meant Zach was her first. And, she at least hoped, Zach had no one else either. So she was his first too.

"As does she," Zach exclaimed confidently. That was one thing he could be sure of. She wouldn't have risked getting caught if she hadn't enjoyed it. Either she really was that depraved, or he really was _that_ good.

Karen nodded, still deep in thought. Finally, she turned to him, grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her once again. She kissed him deeply, which he returned. After a few seconds of kissing, he felt her tongue poke at his lips, causing him to pull away.

"What are you thinking?" he practically shouted. He had scooted a few feet away from her in shock. He stared at her, hoping this was some sick joke.

Karen looked at him, desire clear in her eyes. "I need comfort too, Zach. How is this any different than what you're doing with my sister?" she asked, crawling towards him.

"There's a big difference! You're my mother…" he said, but was cut off when she shoved him onto his back and mounted him.

"Please. This is no different than what you're doing with Claire," she grinned. She stripped off the shirt she was wearing, revealing her lack of a bra. She leaned down and pulled Zach's shirt off, "I'm sure you have both gotten better after all these months _fucking_ , but I have previous experience…"

She let her voice trail off as she laid chaste kisses on his chest. She worked her way up to his face, breath hot on his skin. _Is this punishment?_ he pondered to himself as she claimed his lips. When that devil's tongue came poking at his mouth, he had no choice but to let her in.

When they finally separated, both breathing hard, she whispered in his ear, _"Prove to me that she enjoys it. Prove it to me… and perhaps I'll let her stay. And let you keep doing what you're doing."_ She nibbled at his ear. _"I'll even keep Gray in the dark."_

Zach sucked in a breath. He had no choice. It was him or Claire, and he so desperately wanted to keep Claire. If she was evicted and he followed her, Karen would take it public and Claire would be sentenced as a child molester. So he stayed with his back to the bed as she pulled his pants and his under garments off together, freeing his erection. He would suffer in Claire's place, and reap the rewards afterwards.

He had grown hard from his mother's menstruations and kisses. She removed the rest of her clothes, now they were both completely bare to the other. _For Claire,_ Zach repeated to himself as she mounted him. She rode him slowly, but became exponentially faster. _For Claire._

He thrust his hips up into her, no longer able to deny his own urges. Their session was agonizingly long. Karen took every opportunity to keep them both in the game, no matter how much Zach wanted it to be over. Each time he came close to climax, she removed him from her and changed positions, giving him a moment to regain his bearings. Until they started all over.

Hours and hours they fucked, Karen not willing to let Zach go… Zach not willing to give up. Finally, he seemed to have enough and took charge of the situation. He pushed her forward from their simple dog position so that her face was pressed into the mattress. He bound her hands behind her back with one hand and held her steady with the other.

Then he bore into her with all his might and speed, desperate for a release. No matter how hard her face was pressed into the mattress, Zach could still hear her moans and screams of pleasure. Sounds that he knew would haunt him forever.

He felt her convulse beneath him. Determining that his job was done, he pulled free of her. She immediately turned on him, pinning him to the bed once again. "How rude of me to finish and not get you off too," she smirked at him. She turned around and planted her wetness directly into his face.

He could feel her licking him, but he refused to do the same to her. She had already finished, and they would be here all night unless he did too. So he, reluctantly, gave in to his carnal desires and came for her. They let out a sigh of relief once it was over.

Zach easily flipped her off of him. She laid on the bed facing the ceiling with a content smile on her face. "Thank you, Zach," she said as he walked out of the room, not bothering to dress himself. "You may go to her." And he shut the door behind him.

Karen continued to stare at the ceiling. "I didn't think he had the heart to do it. He must really love her…" tears began to form in her eyes. She knew, she knew, that Zach could easily overpower her and get away. But he chose to stay, he chose to keep going in hopes he could stay with is beloved. _He is lost, truly._

Zach opened the guest bedroom door to see Claire sleeping soundly. He smiled softly. He walked up next to the bed and climbed in with her, a longing that they had both been having for some time. But they had not been permitted to until now. _"We're fine. We're going to be just fine,"_ Zach whispered in his sleeping lover's ear. And he too fell asleep, missing the smile on her face.

XXX

Light shone through the window, waking the pair from their slumber. They shared a smile and embraced, knowing that they would be forever together. No longer did they have to worry about hiding their love from Karen. And Gray would believe whatever his mother told him, but either way, it didn't matter if he knew.

They left their bed and headed towards the kitchen in search of breakfast. Karen's door was open, so they figured she must be up. She didn't work on the weekends, but she usually slept through them. Zach was thankful, if anything, his sin might've fixed his mother. It wasn't something he should have been proud of.

But they did not see Karen, nor Gray in the kitchen. Instead, they saw a note on the counter. Zach picked up the note and read it over.

 _Zach,_

 _I'm so sorry for what I made you do. I thought that I could break you, but it seems your love for my sister is real. There's nothing I can do to change that. So, instead, Gray and I have left. Enjoy your time alone, I don't know when… or if, we'll be back._

 _-Karen_

The note crumpled in Zach's hands. They were gone. Gone because of him. His sin fixed nothing. "Then what was it all for?" he mumbled to himself. Claire noticed his distress and approached him.

"Zach?" she asked, concerned. He turned to her and forced a smile before handing the crumpled note to her. She read it over, eyes widening. She tossed the note aside. It landed on the round in a heap, never to be looked at again. She pulled Zach in close and whispered in his ear, _"It's okay, it's okay, Zach. Take solace in me, remember?"_

And they did just that. They took solace in each other. On the couch and then on Claire's bed. They were alone, and they always spent their time alone together. But now they were permanently alone, and Zach wasn't sure if he was happy or upset. So he took comfort in the sweet scent of destruction instead.

XXX

 **I could've easily ended this happily with only a few word changes, but I decided to have an unhappy ending. This story was… interesting to write to say the least. I would like to thank Jeremycrawford27 for this opportunity. I had never considered writing this specific pairing, I'm glad I at least go the chance to try an M rated fanfiction.**

 **At the moment, I am busy. But I catalog** **all requests that I get and do my best to get to them as swiftly as possible. Jurassic World or something else I might know (just ask) if you wish to request a specific story. And, if you enjoyed this one, take a look at my other stories. They're not M rated, but they're decent (or at least I hope so). I would suggest the one called Tedium, but that's just my preference. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
